


Merrill's Revenge: the Beginning

by Hatsepsut



Series: Merrill's Revenge [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Magic, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Sex, Sharing, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsepsut/pseuds/Hatsepsut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first part of the Merrill's Revenge collection.<br/>Merrill is incredibly angry with Fenris and Anders and, with the help of a demon, she hatches a plot to have them locked somewhere together, under a powerful lust spell...just to teach them that they had better learn to treat people nicely.<br/>m<br/>But her plan is ruined when Hawke is accidentally locked along wth them. Well...ruined, but definitely not for Hawke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first smut I had ever written; I have added to it a little, but not much, because i do love this little ficlet an didn't want it to lose its original feel  
> Please read and leave a comment <3

A morose and disheartened group trailed down the winding path from the top of Sundermount mountain. Merrill seemed to be in shock. She stumbled and nearly fell, but thanks to Varric who helped her regain her balance she avoided adding embarrassment to her misery.

"The world is a poorer place for having you in it and not her" Anders spat at her, and next to him Fenris for the first time nodded in agreement.

"You know, for once I agree with you," he offered the mage and they both looked pointedly at her, making her eyes brim with tears.

Keeper Marethari was dead, and it was all her fault. She had died because she had sought out the demon Merrill had made an agreement with, trying to protect her. All that knowledge, all that calm caring was gone, because Merrill had been too stubborn in her attempt to restore the Eluvian.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen…" she sobbed but the two males just scoffed at her and looked at her with disgust. Even Hawke seemed to be looking at her rather strictly, her usually indulgent smile towards her gone.

They all went past her, leaving her there to cry and make her way home alone. Hawke spared her a look over her shoulder.

"Will you be alright?"

"We should wish she won't," Anders hissed. "We should wish a dragon will swoop down and eat her up. She is disgusting."

Fenris looked at the blond mage and then at Merrill. "Seconded."

And they all left.

* * *

The more she thought about it the angrier she became. They had no right to talk to her like that. They had no right. Anders was possessed, who was he to pass judgment? And that cruel Tevinter elf, always looking at her with disdain, always calling her 'blood mage' and treating her like something foul that had stuck under his heel. What made him think he was better than her?

They had no right; no right at all. She had lost more than a mentor and teacher, Keeper Marethari had been like a parent to her since she had been given to the clan, when she was just a child. Magical talent was rare among the People and when more than one child had shown magical abilities they were sent to clans that didn't have any. She could still remember the day that her clan had sent her away, how terrified she had been-until she’d seen the woman who was supposed to be her mentor, and had instantly relaxed. Such kindness in those soft eyes, such care.

Keeper Marethari had practically been like a mother to her and instead of offering her a kind word, some kind of condolence, Anders and Fenris had told her in cold blood that she should have died instead of her. After all they had been through together, after all the battles they had fought side by side. The more she thought about it, the deeper and hotter her anger got. They all thought she was this naïve, sweet girl they could insult and hurt without consequence. Well, she would have to show them. Her revenge would be devious and well deserved. Anders and Fenris. She smiled wickedly. Their hate for one another run deep and hot-she would just have to find a way to make that work in her favour.

* * *

"What are you doing here, mage?" Fenris spat at Anders, who jumped in surprise and looked at him with widening eyes.

"What are _you_ doing here? I was invited."

Fenris looked around him at Hawke's empty bedroom. He had been both excited and terrified at Hawke's cryptic message, that she needed to see him, alone, in her house. Obviously, she had sent the same message to Anders. But why?

"I was invited too," he gave the piece of paper to Anders. Apparently the only reason they hadn't arrived together was that it had taken Fenris much longer to decipher it with his poor reading skills. Hawke had only been teaching him for a few weeks. An idea flashed in his mind then. Hawke would have known he might not be able to read the message. It was unlikely she had sent it. Who then? And why Anders, too?

"What is going on here?" Anders asked after reading the message. "I got the exact same thing too. And I thought it very strange because I remembered Hawke saying she would be out of the city all day."

Fenris turned to the door. "I'll go ask Bodahn, maybe he knows something."

A strong, warm gust of wind came from the doorway then, the scent of blood and the sense of magic making both males jump and run to the door. Anders recognized the foul odour of blood magic and his eyes started glowing blue. Fenris' markings started tingling and glowing with an eerie glow as well. They looked at each other and both reached for their weapons, running to the door.

However, when they got there, they found that the doorway was blocked by a force barrier, shimmering with magic. They were both immediately reminded of the day they had met Merrill, and the barrier that had been blocking their way to the altar at the top of Sundermount.

"The blood mage!" Anders spat. "She’s locked us in!"

"But why? What could she possibly have to gain?" Fenris muttered, rubbing his chin, his trademark puzzled gesture.

Anders huffed. "She probably expects us to kill each other."

"Don't tempt me, mage."

Anders went to the windows and checked them one by one. They were all blocked by the same barrier. Cursing luridly, he returned to the door and concentrating hard, then passed his hand over the barrier, trying to find a way to dispel it.

"Well?" Fenris knew the answer he would get from the way the mage's shoulders drooped.

"Nothing. I can't dispel it without using blood magic. And even then, it probably can only be dispelled by the person that put it up."

"That accursed blood mage! What was she thinking?" Fenris exploded into anger."When we get out of here...Is it hot in here?"

Anders noticed it too. It was getting ...rather ...hot. He felt a flush coming on and a wave of dizziness, that quickly passed, but left him feeling..aroused? What in the Void was going on? He snuck a look at the direction of the elf and saw him shift uncomfortably too. What the...?

They heard footsteps coming their way and Hawke appeared in the doorway, muttering under her breath about a blasted dagger breaking in her hand, and before they had the presence of mind to warn her about the barrier she stepped right through it. Apparently the barrier worked one way only. You could get into the room but you couldn't get out; a veritable Venus fly trap and they were the flies trapped inside.

Hawke gasped like she had been showered with a bucketful of cold water and stood, mouth gaping in shock, staring at the two men in her bedroom.

"Whose idea of a little joke was that?" she sputtered and Anders sighed and tried to explain.

* * *

Thank the Maker, Varric had been accompanying Hawke, and when they finally made him stop chuckling he went to find Merrill. They waited together, the two males growing increasingly more uncomfortable and trying to hide it and Hawke trying to make small talk and failing. Gosh, they both looked even more tense than they usually did, Fenris scowling with conviction, Anders answering in clipped tones and monosyllables.

 _They probably had a fight while trapped in here_ , Hawke thought and sighed. She was getting tired of this. They were both getting on her nerves, Anders with his manifestos and his freedom-for-all-mages agenda and Fenris with his mage hatred and his constant brooding. She agonised every time they had a job to do about who to leave behind and she ended up taking them both and regretting it bitterly.

The thing was, they were her eye candy. Both of them. She couldn't decide who attracted her more, Anders with his warm amber eyes and his gentle hands, or Fenris with the soulful green eyes and the deep chocolate-for your-ears voice. She flirted with them both, and they both seemed to be interested, which made the animosity between them even worse. Isabela had playfully told her to just screw them both and pick the one with the best dick. But Hawke didn't work this way and she became more and more confused every day. One day she was certain she was in love with Anders and the next she was drooling over Fenris. It was wrong and she knew it, but there was nothing she could do- they both compelled her, fascinated her, had her under their spell.

"Boys and girl, you are in deep shit," Varric appeared at the door, carefully avoiding the barrier. "Neck deep and sinking fast."

They all stood up and approached.

"First off, this thing will go away on its own in about 12 hours. There is nothing she can do about it."

"Just get her in here and I'll show her fucking twelve hours of..." she was going to start ranting about what she would do to Merrill when she got her hands on her, but Varric's voice interrupted her.

"Yes, fucking, that's your problem, people."

They all gave him a blank look, but then the two males looked at each other and a horrified expression dawned on both their faces.

"Merrill was so ticked off at you, that she asked a desire demon to cast a lust spell on both you lads. She was planning on having you boys playing for the pink team. Devious, really, didn't think she had it in her."

"What are you saying Varric?"

"I'm saying that your elf and your mage were going to be ...let's say...overcoming their distaste for one-another. But of course now _you_ have given them a better target."

Varric smiled then and as the dumbfounded look on their faces gave way to shock, he started chuckling. The expression on Anders' and Fenris' face. Andraste's tits, it was priceless. He wished he had some way of capturing it for eternity.

"I am _so_ making this into a book..." he laughed. "I'll call it 'Lust at Last', what do you think?"

"Get out of here Varric, or Andraste be my witness, I will find a way to drag you in here and let them have you. I'll call the book 'No Need to Stoop'." Hawke muttered menacingly, now carefully observing Anders and Fenris. She noticed they were both flushed and that their eyes were dilated. They were eyeing her in a very strange way, like she was something yummy they wanted to get their hands on, and there were noticeable bulges at the front of their clothes. She suddenly realised with a jolt of apprehension that they were both male, that she was the only girl in the room, and that the spell had already started working.

"Have fun, then," Varric winked at her. "Blondie, Broody, I want details later.." and he left laughing all the way.

They had eleven more hours to go.

* * *

She sent them both to opposite sides of the room to give herself space and time to think. she paced in front of the fireplace, their eyes following like wolves follow a bunny; an I -want-to-eat-you look in their eyes that made her spine tingle.

She thought of her options. One, she could chain them to something and let them suffer. No chains in sight. Ah, she really needed to stock up in kinky toys...Two, she could ask Anders to cast a sleeping spell on Fenris and...take care of Anders. Or she could ask Fenris to knock Anders out and... enjoy Fenris.

Or...she could enjoy them both. Wet dream come true. Did she dare? She looked from one to the other and sighed. Damn her prudish nature. Why wasn't it Isabela that walked in the room? The thought annoyed her and she realised with a start that she considered both men _hers._ She blushed furiously. Was she really that depraved?

"Any ideas?" Anders' voice was definitely hoarser, and the bulge at the front of his robes was something that try as he might he could no longer conceal.

Fenris growled from the other side of the room, and his eyes moved over her body in a predatory look that had her drawing in a shocked breath in arousal.

"We share," he suggested to the mage and Hawke stood transfixed as their eyes darkened even more and they nodded to each other. They both made a move to come closer and she raised both her hands to stop them.

"I am not a steak, boys, try to control yourselves," she hissed and they retreated back to their corners, visibly trying to reign in the lust that was attacking their bodies.

"I don't know how much longer I can do that," Anders moaned, and a similar moan answered from the opposite corner of the room. "I'll try, but.. it hurts, Hawke."

"This is torture, but we'll both do our best," Fenris agreed.

She looked from one to the other.

"I suggest you take matters into your own hands, then, gentlemen, and try to keep them off me."

Ten more hours to go. Shit. _SHIT_.

* * *

Two hours later, Hawke thought she was going crazy. Both men had stuck to their word, staying in their respective corners, pacing and growling and trying to relieve the tension by thinking of something else. One half hour was spent with them singing Ninety Nine Bottles of Beer on the Wall, then with Anders reciting spell components and Fenris muttering poetry in Arcanum until she thought they would make her scream.

That stopped working soon, and they had both turned their backs to her and took matters into their own hands. She tried not to look, really she did, but even so the sounds of their hands slapping against their flesh while they pleasured themselves and their ragged moans and panting breaths was driving her mad. She could see Fenris, his lean body tensed like a bow, as he threw his head back and moaned, his hand moving up and down over his flesh. She could hear Anders, almost purring her name as he tried to make himself come.  She had to restrain herself from slipping her hand between her thighs and stroking herself, too, because they would take that as an invitation and she would then be unable to stop them.

"I can't..." Anders moaned, "I can't ...come. Oh, sweet Maker, this is torture!"

Worry creased her brow. Fenris seemed to be suffering too, and she realised that the nature of the spell that was cast upon them was such that they could not relieve themselves this way. They would end up pounding on each other soon , and the shame and embarrassment would be too much to handle afterwards. They would end up killing each other. She would lose them both.

Fenris fell to his knees, still trying to find his release, his whole body trembling and pained moans escaping his mouth.

"Hawke..." he panted, "If you don't do something to help us, we will end up raping each other."

"Oh for the sake of the Maker!" she cried, beyond frustrated, too worried to care anymore. To the void with modesty! "Come here."

It was unclear to whom she had been speaking, so she couldn't really blame them for responding at the same time. They nearly crawled to her side, their erections becoming visible for the first time. Hawke felt her mouth go dry. Anders was..wow..and Fenris.. double wow. Where in those tight pants had he been hiding this thing? Such fine specimens both of them, she felt a swoon coming over her. Anders was thicker than Fenris though, and she almost clapped her hands in glee. Such nice toys to play with!

Anders attacked her first, his hands coming up to cup her face as his mouth captured hers in a scorching kiss, his tongue wet and smooth against hers. She readily responded, a small moan escaping her throat at the healer’s taste, while Fenris started unbuckling her leather armour. She felt hot air against her breasts and realised it was his breath before his mouth descended on her nipple, hard and pebbled by desire. She arched into his touch, going weak in the knees as the incredible sensations going through her and felt a hand cupping her other breast, soft, tender fingers (Anders, then) tweaking and pinching her nipple.

Her legs started trembling at the twin sensations going through her; one hot mouth suckling at her like a hungry babe, teeth and tongue tormenting her aching nipple while a talented, long fingered hand pinched and plucked the other one, sending arrows of want straight down to her core. Anders’ mouth was drinking down her little desperate cries, while she could feel Fenris’ fingers tightening on the fabric of her breaches, pushing them down, then dipping in her smallclothes.

The elf made a sound as if he had been scorched as soon as his fingers made contact with her wet folds- and perhaps he had. She was already so hot, so ready for them both. Vaguely she wondered how they would make this work, who would take her first, but then Fenris’ fingers were inside her, stretching her, and she couldn’t care anymore.

She found herself on her back, naked, without really understanding how or who had undressed her. All she could do was moan and writhe as two pairs of hands stroked her naked flesh and two mouths alternated between her lips and the aching tips of her breasts. Anders’ teeth and tongue were now tormenting one tip, Fenris' fingers the other, and heat was racing through her system, burning past every nerve ending as she allowed herself to drown in the pleasure. The elf’s hands were mapping every inch of her, running his talented, battle roughened hands over every single curve of her body, while Anders had latched on to her breast and suckled her with desperate, passionate need.

She felt Fenris fumble with his armour, cursing the buckles and the straps and, surprisingly, Anders rose on his knees to help him. He then started removing his robes and Fenris returned to her, cupping her mound, one finger again surging into her wetness, then two, and Hawke's head twisted on the bearskin rug, shudders of pleasure racing over her flesh.

The men were humming their pleasure, as they both claimed a breast and suckled her. They feasted on her flesh, licked and nibbled until she was screaming from the need spreading over her body. Anders' fingers joined Fenris', one man circling her nub, the other thrusting his long callused fingers inside her tight sheath, and she was thrown into orgasm, drenching their hands in her cream as she spasmed again and again. It felt almost surreal, that they would both so easily and casually not only accept each other’s presence but work together so well, too. Two separate male had their thick finger inside her now, stroking her as she pulsed around them; working as if they belonged to the same man.

Then they were moving, turning her to her side. Anders' lips feathered down her stomach, one hard hand lifting her thigh as his mouth went to her centre. Okay. That was good. That was... shit. She moaned and came again. Oh, that was incredible. But then Fenris was behind her, long fingers parting her buttocks, his hand urging Anders to lift her leg higher as he moved behind her.

"Oh Maker! Oh sweet Maker! Fenris…" Her eyes widened in shock as she felt his tongue begin to caress the tight, forbidden entrance to her ass.

Anders hummed against her clit, evidently uncaring what the elf was doing behind her. His tongue circled the little bud slowly, his lips drawing it into the heat of his mouth as Fenris probed lazily at the entrance he had claimed behind her. Hawke was begging, screaming, her body on fire, her hips rolling against the separate mouths tormenting her. She could feel Fenris’ hot, wet tongue ignite nerve ending she had no idea were so sensitive, so responsive. His tongue pushed deeper inside her, penetrating the muscles that were relaxed with pleasure and suddenly she knew-they were not going to take turns; they were going to take her at the same time.

The idea should have been frightening; she had never done that before- but amazingly it wasn't. It was decadently sinful, a forbidden act that should have mortified her. But instead she felt a scalding hot wave of want and lust rush over her, making her whole body pliant and her skin break out in a fine mist of sweat that almost caused her pale flesh to glisten. She moaned in their arms, then shrieked as Anders released a small spark of electricity directly over her aching, pulsing clit. Another intense orgasms made her whole body go slack, and when she recovered use of her senses, Fenris had plunged two of his saliva slicked fingers deep in her ass.

She moaned, her tight little hole pulsing, resisting him, then giving in and allowing him liberty to use her as he wanted. The elf rumbled a crooning, praising string of words in Tevene that she could not understand; but they inflamed her more just the same. Or maybe it was his voice, decadently soft and hoarse, like caramel on broken glass.

 The Anders moved again, going to his back and dragging her over his hard body. Fenris eagerly followed, his hands gripping her hips as Anders positioned her, then hammered himself inside her in one sure, strong stroke.

"Anders." She was shuddering with pleasure, with pain, both sensations ripping through her body at the same time as she struggled to accommodate his girth and length. She could feel her sheath fluttering around the steely hard length that had impaled her; he felt so good inside her, so thick and hot and hard.

His arms came around her, holding her to his chest as his lips captured the sweet shell of her ear.

"Hawke. You feel so good," he whispered, his voice rough. " I love you, sweetheart."

Her heart trembled in her chest as her hands buried in his blond hair, her body opening for him, a whimper escaping her lips as Fenris' slippery fingers slid into her back entrance again, preparing her, further loosening her up.

"Fenris," she panted back as her elf tucked the hot head of his erection against her opening. "Oh Maker. Fenris. Anders. I love you. I love you both."

She nearly tore free of Anders' hold as Fenris pushed his entire length torturously slowly up the tender back channel. He stretched her, setting her aflame as he worked his entire length up her tight ass, moaning her name and whispering apologies. Hawke whimpered at the pain and pleasure of the penetration and the dark, forbidden erotism of the act. Fenris groaned behind her, before claiming her other ear and whispering his own declaration of love in his deep, velvety voice.

Then they were moving. Sweet Maker, she wasn't going to survive this. They were claiming her together now, pushing into her, taking her, changing her forever. On and on it went, strong, powerful thrusts making her scream and writhe between them, their strong arms wrapped around her, the moans and groans rumbling in their chests.

She moved desperately on the two shafts penetrating her, shuddering, screaming, mumbling their names and pleas to the Maker. She could feel the fire in her building, electricity coiling along her nerve endings, until brutal convulsions tore though her and she clutched around them, screaming in ecstasy that bordered on agony. She felt them both shudder, heard them leave ragged, agonised groans as jets of semen exploded inside her, coating her insides, hurtling her into another mind shattering orgasm.

Gasps, moans, pleas to the Maker and whispered vows floated around her, a pair of calloused hands and another soft and tender stroking her body, two voices whispering of love and devotion as she slowly drifted down to reality. She didn't know which were whose and frankly, she didn't give a flying shit. They were both hers and she was theirs. The rest were technicalities and they would find a way around them.

She felt her body floating and realised she was being carried to her bed, and exceedingly gentle hands holding wet washcloths cleaned her up, before two warm bodies wrapped around her and she fell asleep, incredibly content, with a small smile curling her mouth.

Anders looked over at Fenris, whose hand was languidly stroking up and down her body. The mage-hating elf and the possessed mage looked long and thoughtfully at each other,sizing each other up.

"Can you share?" Anders finally asked.

"If you can, so can I" Fenris' lips curled into a small smile.

Anders left a relieved sigh. "Good. I may not like you, and you may not like me but that was…"

"Spectacular?" Fenris provided. Anders nodded and smiled.

"How many hours have we got until the barrier is down?"

"I don't know..enough, I guess."

And they both left a little chuckle, a totally male little laugh, one that men usually shared when they were talking about women.

"What will we do about the blood mage?" Fenris asked, his hand stroking her backside.

"I don't know…" Anders smiled. "Flowers maybe?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hawke woke up, her body feeling both like she had been beaten and incredibly content at the same time. She looked at the two men dozing next to her, one, Anders, cuddled to her front, the other, Fenris, spooned to her back. Maker, they were both so hot, she just wanted to jump them again. But her body protested at the thought, small pains and aches telling her that the amazing night they had given her had been more than it could take.

She had forgotten how many times and in how many positions they had taken her, long into the night. The whole thing had disintegrated into a fog of pleasure, into the sound of moans and rough male voices urging her on, leading her from one mind shattering orgasm to the next, hands petting her, mouths kissing her, strong, virile shafts hammering away inside her.

She bit her lip and though, what now? Would they wake up regretting the most glorious night of her life? The spell that had made them both overcome their distaste for one another and their inhibitions was now gone. Would they wake up and make her choose between them? Maker she couldn't do that! Her feelings were clear to her for the first time in months. It was wrong, it wasn't natural, she knew, but Maker, she wanted them both. She loved them both. It would kill her having to choose between them.

She held her breath as Anders opened his eyes, stretched in that adorable little boy way of his and gave her a wide smile. Behind her, Fenris woke up, effortlessly and smoothly, passing from sleep to awareness in a blink of an eye. She turned back to him and saw a small smile grace his lips too. Then their eyes went to each other. Oh, shit, oh shit…Hawke thought and her mouth went dry as she expected the hostilities to start. Instead, Anders gave a nod to Fenris. She turned back in shock just in time to watch the same nod being given back. What was that? Some sort of secret male communication? Had they arranged to meet somewhere later and rip each other apart? Her mind was racing, her panic rising.

"Do we get breakfast?" Fenris growled behind her, making her gasp in surprise. Those were definitely not the first words she had expected to hear out of his mouth. She had expected something more in the lines of 'blood mage.. abominations… damned mages, yadayadayada..kill you all ….mage…' and then a dead Anders.

"Even more important, do we get a kiss?" Anders piped in, running his hand up and down her leg.

"We?" she muttered, stunned. "Since when are the two of you 'we'?"

Fenris turned her to her back, and claimed her mouth in a wet, achingly hot kiss, his taste so addictive, so familiar after last night that her body instantly responded, arching into him and getting wet and bothered in seconds. As soon as Fenris pulled back from the kiss, Anders was there to take his place, his tongue warring with hers, his taste so different but not less addictive, his talented lips drawing a small moan from her.

"Since last night…" Anders moaned, his hands roaming her body.

"We both want you, you want both of us, what seems to be the problem, Hawke?…" Fenris asked, bending over her nipple and blowing gently on it, making it draw tight and pucker up.

"No problem. No problem at all. Carry on, gentlemen. " Hawke moaned as Anders' finger slid down to pet her between her legs, both pain and incredible pleasure shooting through her, tightening her body. "Anders, some healing first if you please, I ache all over."

"Yeah, and Fenris has some mean looking scratches on his arms. You minx.."

"You did those, mage."

"Oh..oh, right…sorry…"

* * *

Merrill was at home, sitting on the floor in front of the Eluvian, staring at it in desperation. There had to be way to repair the magic mirror, there…a knock at the door. She got up, stretched to relieve her aching muscles and walked to the door.

Flowers? Who could have sent her flowers? She looked at the little card tucked among the red roses, and plucked it out while looking for a vase. She found an old clay jug that would do just fine and filled it with water, leaving the beautiful fragrant flowers on the table.

She read the card and the jug slipped through her fingers and fell to the floor.

"Dear Merrill, I hope you didn't give too big a part of your soul to that demon. Had oogles of fun with the boys…Thanks a million, Hawke."

Merrill just stood there looking at the flowers. So that was why Varric had come to ask about the barrier…Hawke had been locked in the room with Anders and Fenris and…oh. OH! That's why Hawke was thanking her.

By the Dread Wolf, this wasn't supposed to happen. She had wanted the two men to take each other in their lust, not ….have fun…. Her plan was ruined. Now they would come kill her for what she had done, and she wouldn't even have the pleasure of asking them if they had enjoyed each other's ass. Another knock. It was probably one of them.

Two more bouquets of flowers? She scrabbled to get inside and read the cards.

One simply said:

"In your debt. Fenris."

The other was more elaborate:

"I owe you for the best night of my life. Thank you, Anders."

She snorted, once, twice, and then started laughing.

* * *

Varric made his way to Hawke's estate, cursing all the way. He had meant to go there as soon as the barrier was down and that must have been hours ago. Andraste's flaming ass, what had he been thinking, leaving Hawke alone with them all these hours? They would probably have ripped each other apart by now, and if Hawke had tried to get in the way….Damn his drinking to the Void! He hadn't meant to sleep that long!

He walked in and heard heated voices coming from the kitchen. Shit. They were fighting. At least they were both still alive, he comforted himself, as he made his way to the door.

"That was mine, mage," Varric heard Fenris' voice growl through the door.

"You snooze, you lose, elf."

The rogue paused at the door. That didn't seem like the argument he had been expecting. If he wasn't mistaken, there was a hidden note of amusement under the hostility in their voices.

"Put it back down. It is mine."

"Come and get it back if you dare," Anders taunted the elf. " But then she gets to sit on my lap, while you stuff your face."

Hawke laughed then and Varric's eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

"Boys, there are enough pancakes for everyone. Share nicely, now."

Varric opened the door and peered inside, too stunned to believe is ears. The three of them were sitting at the table, Hawke perched on the elf's lap, sharing a plate of pancakes.

"I'll be a nug's uncle…" he muttered and closing the door again went to find Isabela. Those kind of news had to be shared, spread and pored over. Maybe then his brain would start believing what his eyes had seen. Damn…Life around here was going to get SO interesting!

* * *

Isabela slammed her cup on the table and looked at Varric with indignation in her eyes.

"Both of them? Little prissy pants Hawke took both of them? BOTH OF THEM? And I wasn't there?"

Varric nodded to her to keep her voice down as her little outburst was drawing curious glances from the crowd at the bar.

"Don't you sush me, Varric! I have a reputation to uphold!" Isabela was fuming. "Oh, how did I miss that? Do you think Merrill can do that little lust spell for me, too?"

"I wouldn't recommend it, Isabela," a cold voice cut in from behind them. They both turned to see Hawke, Anders and Fenris behind her, a smug look on both their faces. "They are mine."

"You don't play nice," Isabela groused, pouting as she took in the way they all looked, Hawke tired but radiant, the men with that well pleased look on their faces, their postures relaxed and at ease for the first time in …never. "You could have at least asked me to join in."

Fenris and Anders exchanged a look and simultaneously said "No."

"Great, just great," Isabela threw her hands in the air, green with envy. "Fenris and Anders talking in tandem. Marvellous. I'll just start calling them Fenders now."

"I just have one question, Blondie.." Varric cut in. "How does Justice feel about all that?"

"He's speechless."

"Let's just keep him like that, mage."

* * *

Sebastian learned about it a few days later, overhearing some scandalised nobles talking about the Champion and her two lovers. He refused to believe it and thought it his duty to inform her of the lewd rumours that had been spreading around Hightown at her expense.

He made his way to the Hawke estate and after Bodahn let him in, gingerly climbed the stairs to her room.

Before Bodahn had the time to stop him he opened the door and …Hawke was lounging in the bathtub, her back against Anders' chest, sitting between his legs, while Fenris was on top of her, his arms braced on the rim of the tub, slowly thrusting inside her, his head thrown back in bliss, his markings glowing blue and bathing them all in an eerie light. Anders' hands were on her breasts, his long fingers rolling her nipples, his mouth suckling on her neck, making her moan.

Sebastian quickly closed the door, his face beetroot red, his ears ringing and his ..excitement instantly bumping against the face of Adraste on his belt. Maker! That was...he wished there had been space in that bathtub for him too. Oh, sweet Andraste, that image would never leave his mind! He adjusted himself, feeling painfully aroused.

 He had to go pray. A lot. A few weeks worth of it, in fact.

* * *

Aveline came to see her the next day, and found her cheerfully preparing a basket for a picnic on the seaside. She scowled and looked at her friend's radiant face. Hawke truly, really looked happier than she had ever seen her and all the harsh words she had been preparing to tell her, furious at her behaviour, just died on her lips.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Hawke," she just said and all she got in reply was a beaming smile. "The nobles are gossiping about you, the Knight Commander is furious and the Seneschal threatened to take away the title of Champion. Hightown is in uproar."

"Hightown can go screw itself. The Knight Commander can go jump off a cliff. I'll even give her a little push, if she wants."

Her eyes pleaded with her friend to understand "I don't care, Aveline. I love them. Both of them."

The guard captain just shook her head and left, but not before giving her a little smile and wishing her a nice picnic.

* * *

It was an incredibly hot day and Hawke congratulated herself on her idea to go to the seaside. Her two lovers had argued that it was dangerous, it was too far away, blah, blah, blah. All she had to do was mention skinny dipping and they were sold. They had found a nice, secluded beach, a few trees providing some shade and had their picnic with the soothing sound of waves rolling across the sand as a backdrop.

They had all stretched out on the sand afterwards, removing their clothes as the temperature rose until they were left with just their smallclothes. Hawke lay between her men, admiring their bodies. Fenris was lean and toned, his muscles moving gracefully under his bronze skin, the silvery lines of lyrium decorating his body. Anders was less toned but more bulky, his shoulders wide and strong, his pale skin caressed by the sun, blond silky hair narrowing down to his groin in a thin line that begged to be licked.

She knelt between them, smiling wickedly at them and noticing how their expressions changed from relaxed and calm to interested and intrigued, how their eyes started dilating as she licked her lips suggestively, looking at their groins where the fabric of their smallclothes started to tent under her gaze.

She teased them both, running her fingers along the legs she was kneeling between, over their thighs and reaching their groin. She knew Anders' bellybutton was ticklish and avoided that, and that Fenris loved having his nipples pinched and gave one a firm squeeze making him growl deep in his throat. She bent down to lick one of her mage's flat brown nipples just to hear the same growl from Anders too.

Both of them tried to pull her down for a kiss, but she chuckled and resisted scooting down again and concentrating on their tenting smallclothes, dragging them off and throwing them away. Her breath caught, desire rising up like a wave to engulf her. Her beautiful, beautiful men, all hard and ready for her! She giggled, giddy with joy and desire.

"Who do I do first, I wonder?" she chuckled, running the tip of a finger up the underside of each shaft, making both men moan.

"Do me, I am bigger," Fenris growled, his deep sensual voice even deeper with arousal.

Anders shot him a hostile look, to which Fenris answered with a half smile and a shrug.

"What?" he asked. "It's true."

"So what ?" Anders bristled, his manhood insulted, "I am wider."

"You are both perfect," Hawke whispered, a glazed, lustful look in her eyes as she circled a shaft with each hand and gave them a good pump to silence them. Heated moans escaped them both and Hawke smiled wickedly at the sensual power she had over them. If only she could do that in the street when they started arguing about mages and templars!

She leaned over Fenris and took him in her mouth, rubbing her tongue over his silken tip, making him tense and run his hands through his hair, practised licks and open-mouthed kisses driving him insane with pleasure before she switched to Anders and gave him the same treatment. She heard the mage chant her name, while Fenris looked on with jealousy, panting, trying to gain her attention again by running his hands up the inside of her thigh and stroking her heat. She moaned her pleasure around the thick shaft in her mouth and moved back to him, not wanting to leave any of them feeling left out.

She continued tormenting her men, both of them submissive under her hands, letting her guide the game for now, letting her pleasure them to the point of torture. Rugged moans and gasps filed the salty, humid air. Her own arousal was like a slow burning fire between her legs, turning her insides to mush, making her wet down to her knees.

"Hawke, sweetheart, stop it, you will make me come," Anders moaned, and she immediately changed to Fenris again, only to be dragged forcefully up his body where he could claim her in a blistering, devouring kiss. The rules of the game changed and shifted, both men having had enough of her gentle, sensual teasing, now deciding it was time to have her panting instead.

Anders ripped her smallclothes of her body, making her gasp and jerk in Fenris' arms and without any warning, moved behind her and claimed her in one smooth, forceful thrust. She moaned her ecstasy at the forceful invasion into Fenris' mouth, and he gladly swallowed down her distressed sounds. He looked over her shoulder to the blond mage that was hammering inside her in a frantic pace, ecstasy and agony distorting his face.

"My turn," he panted. "Move."

Hawke whimpered her protested as Anders withdrew, only to be replaced by Fenris' shaft, and she rode him for all she was worth, trying to take him as deeply inside as possible and failing as always. He was simply too big for that, but Hawke never kept trying, riding the fine line between pain and pleasure as he plunged inside her to overfilling. Anders started fingering her back entrance, desperate to fill her again, slipping one finger, then a second inside her.

"You are too wide," Fenris warned, growling in warning. "You'll hurt her."

"She'll love it,' Anders panted. "Won't you, honey?"

Hawke just moaned. She could feel her juices pouring from her as her flesh continued to heat, to melt for the two men so intent on driving her insane. A slap landed on her ass with a resounding crack. She looked over at Anders in surprise and shock at this kinky, dominant display as his hand continued raining slaps on her tender flesh, making it turn pink, awakening nerves she didn't even knew she possessed. Each slap made her jerk a little, pushing her down onto the elf underneath her, until with a gaps she realised that She had taken all of Fenris’ long, powerful cock inside her. She could feel the tip resting against the entrance of her womb, incredibly deep, so deep that it was a heartbeat away from being painful. She shuddered, then moaned as her body adjusted. Anders leaned in behind her, giving her one long swipe of his tongue, stopping for an instance to plunge his tongue in her eager, stretched back opening, before trailing lower.

Both Fenris and Hawke went still, him buried deep inside her, as that wicked tongue trailed lower. It stopped for another few minutes at her entrance, where Fenris’ cock was filling her to capacity.  She realised from the look of shock on Fenris’ eyes rolled back and he moaned low and deep n his chest as that talented tongue stroked around the tight point of entry, then along his shaft, before trying to push in, flicking along the underside of Fenris’ cock and drinking down Hawke’s juices in the process.

When Fenris jerked and groaned she understood that Anders had trailed even lower, bathing the elf’s tightened balls; a smile of pure joy brightened her face. If they could accept  each other at this level, maybe she could stop being afraid that this thing between them couldn’t last.

 Then Anders focused on her ass again and she was suddenly incapable of thought. That tongue, those fingers. Shooting little sparks of electricity inside her pliant opening, making the pleasure of Fenris’ languid strokes climb even higher. She was shaking, torn between ecstasy and torment, certain there was no way to survive the sensations.

She could hear herself begging, pleading, but she wasn't certain what she begged for. As he started working his shaft inside her, Fenris' lips surrounded a nipple, his teeth rasping, nipping the tender peak as hard hands held her hips in place until Anders finally, agonizingly, slid every broad inch of his length inside her.

Her senses were spinning now as they began to move within her. Four hands stroked her, caressed her, two voices urged her on in her pleasure, as two heavy, wide shafts began to hammer inside her with hungry demand.  In and out, establishing a maddeningly slow rhythm; one withdrawing the other plunging deep. She could feel the wave of her climax building, though she realized the slow, measured pace the two men were using would never throw her quickly into climax. Once more they were torturing her, building the tension inside her until she was certain she would never survive it.

She flexed her inner muscles around them, trying to make them hurry up and it had the desired effect, both males moaning desperately and picking up the pace. Their rhythm changed; they were taking her in tandem now, both plunging in at the same time as if they had been doing this for years, perfectly synchronised. Hawke had never felt anything as blissful as the feeling of being filled to the absolute limit by them both together, nor anything as torturous as the emptiness they left behind when they withdrew. She almost started sobbing, caught in a maelstrom of pleasure and pain,  until the she felt the explosion begin somewhere deep in her belly, felt it expand, detonate, overtake her as she begun to melt in the fiery storm overtaking her.

Anders' and Fenris' broken pants were lost in the madness as her orgasm surged through her and refused to stop. Her body convulsed over and over, bringing them with her, both of them exploding inside her, filling her with a lava-hot surge of semen and causing her to scream as another, even stronger orgasm, ripped through her and stole her senses. She collapsed on Fenris' heaving chest, Anders shuddering over her, both men unable to speak or move.

They lay together in the blistering heat of the early afternoon, the sound of the sea soothing their ravaged senses, until they could catch their breaths again and found the strength to move. Anders collapsed to their side, Hawke still sprawled over Fenris' chest, his hand drawing absent minded circles on her skin.

"I like picnics." Anders mumbled after a while. "We should do this again soon."

"Once a week, at least." Fenris agreed. " I suggest the forest next time."

"What, feeling the urge to frolic, elf?"

"I have sand in my ass, mage. It is not a pleasant feeling."

Anders snorted, then started laughing. Soon Hawke started laughing too.

Fenris looked at them , pretending to scowl. A small smile appeared on his face and it slowly got wider, revealing white straight teeth.

"Ah, what the..." he muttered and started laughing too.


End file.
